Random days
by AkanaSabaru
Summary: Chapter three: Wolfina and Elwood are very curious about Smith's suitcase.
1. Which Little Zombie?

**Which little Zombie?**

**A/N:** My first fic, for Zombie Powder. So before I start, this chapter is on Angelle and Elwood, arguing about whose relationship is tighter with Gamma, in a childish way su!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zombie Powder su.

* * *

"Arggh! What are you doing?" Elwood yelled.

He was just going to ask if Gamma wanted to eat dinner with the gang, when that Angelle grabbed him and dragged him to end of the hallway.

"I can't let you disturb my Gamma!"

"Disturb? What are talking about?! I was just going to ask if Gamma wanted dinner!"

"Well that's my duty, since I'm his lover!" Angelle stuck her tongue out.

"I don't get it! How can you two be 'lovers?'?" Elwood pointed at Angelle accusingly, "You're eleven." He added.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand!" Angelle snorted crossing his arms.

"Understand? I and Gamma are like partners!"

"Lovers, is a stronger bond then partners."

"I don't see how Gamma could have fallen in love with you." Elwood teased quietly, hoping Angelle didn't hear, but hear she did.

"I don't see how he could have made you his partner!" Angelle glared at him her voice rising with every sentence.

"Y-you don't need to know that!" Elwood too raised his voice, due to irritation of the girl.

The 'kids' continued to bicker on for the next straight five minutes, until…

"Hey!!!"

Angelle and Elwood looked at Gamma who was standing before them, annoyed eyes and messed up hair, "What you two arguing about?"

"Gamma!" Angelle squealed happily.

"Ugh." Elwood turned away."

"Hey! What's wrong?" Gamma looked at the two kids giving each other death glares.

"Which of us is better?" They both asked at the same time.

"Uh…"Gamma thought and looked at the two kids, boy that was a hard question to answer, so instead he went into his room and slammed his door shut.

"I'll tell you guys after my nap."

"What?! Hey! Open the door!" Elwood pounded the door.

"That's not fair!" Angelle whined.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I thought it was ok, tell me what you think su. 


	2. New Hobby

**New Hobby**

**A/N: **Thank you to Crazed Individual, for your review! Ok, my next drabble, enjoy!

* * *

Nazna walked in her large clean laboratory, obviously bored, she had developed a new hobby of snooping around and spying on her maids and other people at her laboratory. She walked the white halls; to the left was Angelle's room. She took a peek to see what Angelle was doing.

Angelle was prancing around her room eating a strawberry whipped with cream and singing in a horrible voice. Nazna scrunched up her nose and proceeded down the hall.

'Who's next?' She came across another room, this time her maid Lippy. She poked her head in quietly to see Lippy doing pushups and listening to the radio.

"Yawn." She pulled her head back, 'boring, oh well, to the next room!'

Nazna made a left and neared the kitchen that had circle windows, so she peeked through to see her two maids Tasha, and Jain.

"Salt…adds the parsley…um…."Jain mumbled as she looked for ingredients to cook.

Meanwhile Tasha was sitting on the counter what looked like a porno magazine; Nazna gave a chuckle and continued to watch her maids secretly.

"Jain, make sure you involve eggplants on the menu!"

"But…I'm making soup…and it doesn't involve eggplants." Jain said bluntly.

"What? Then we should grow some!"

"We live in the desert."

Nazna shook her head and continued down the hall, making a right, this time, arriving at Ulrika's room. She cracked the door a little so she could see.

"To be….a leaf….and um….oh dear, what was the next line?" Ulrika had her back turned to door and seemed to be reciting poetry.

"Oh…ahem…and glide down in the silent wind…"

Nazna watched her maid in amusement, especially when she heard the pounding of the wall from the next room.

"Ulrika! Stop reciting your dumb poetry!" It seemed to be Geraldine's voice.

"Um…it's not dumb…" Ulrika stuttered as she sat down sipping her tea.

Nazna marched over to the next room which was Geraldine's room. As she peered in her room curious.

Geraldine was playing away at her bass guitar, as well as running on her pedal machine, reciting words that seemed to go along with her song.

Nazna gave a sigh and went back to her own room, what an interesting day, oh well, time to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Nazna looks a lot like Soi Fong in Bleach, doesn't she? My favorite maid is Jain, probably because she has Rukia's eyes su! XD 


	3. What's In Your Suitcase?

**What's In Your Suitcase?**

**A/N:** To Crazed Individual, a drabble about Smith su!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Zombie Powder su.

* * *

Wolfina, Elwood and Gamma sat down at the round table. Each bored spit less, and nothing to do.

"Where's Smith?" Elwood asked breaking the silence.

"Dunno." Gamma replied staring at the window.

"I think he went out on errands." Wolfina said twisting some of her hair.

"Oh…"Elwood watched the two quietly.

"Well, I think I'll be going out myself too." Gamma stood up heading for the door, "Alone."

Wolfina and Elwood stared at Gamma leaving, a few minutes later Smith came back with a cheesy grin, "Why hello there!"

"Where have you been?" Elwood asked pointing at him.

"Nowhere, now stop pointing, that's rude." he waved them off settling his suitcase on the table. "I'll be back in ten, ok? Watch this for me and don't open it!" Smith left quickly out the door.

This time Wolfina spoke up, "Ok then…"

Silence again.

"So, what do you think Smith holds in his suitcase?"

Wolfina looked at the suitcase, suddenly it didn't look so dull anymore, "I really don't know."

"Maybe he just stores spare guns in there." Elwood gave off a weak laugh.

Wolfina added to fake laugh, "Hahaha, yeah, or his socks, ahaha…"

Silence.

"Maybe a little peek won't hurt?" Wolfina suggested putting a finger on the suitcase.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Elwood replied, "But, what he doesn't know won't hurt…"

"Thattaboy!" Wolfina laughed punching Elwood lightly on the shoulder.

The two hovered over the suitcase and click the suitcase was open. Wolfina lifted the lid and her face went read as a beet, Elwood on the other hand had sudden nosebleed and fell to the floor.

"I-I never knew Smith liked dirty magazines!" Wolfina stuttered still red and flustered.

There was door slam, and voice came closer, "I'm back!"

"Gahhh!! Close it, close it!" Elwood yelled as he tried to wipe away his nosebleed.

Wolfina slammed the lid shut and stood up all tense, "Oh! Your back!"

Smith looked at the two, "Why is your nose bleeding Elwood?"

"It's fine!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Ok, then, well I'm going to my room now! Call me if you need me!" He whistled and walked away.

Wolfina gave a sigh as Elwood slumped in the chair.

"By the way, you didn't open my suitcase…did you?" Smith poked his head back out, scaring Elwood and Wolfina.

"No!"

"We would never!"

"Ok." Smith smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it wasn't centered all on Smith, but I thought it was good, since I was always curious what was in his suitcase. Plus he did mention his favorite word was 'D-cup' so couldn't resist doing something like this, XD su! 


End file.
